The deserting Red lotus
by grovyle the thief lover
Summary: In the series they said they tried to break the members of the Red lotus time after time and always failed, but what if they had succeeded to break P'li, with the help of the legendary villages in the woods? What would become of the red lotus without the combustion bender? and will P'li be able to get used to this new life? DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!
1. the legend of the villages in the woods

Chapter 1: the first visit

**unown POV**

a girl with long brown hairs was shooting threw the trees towards the north pole. The leader of the tribe had asked for her help for some reason. She didn't knew were it could be for, but she knew for sure that this would be one long day.

_"I sure hope their not going to waste my time with some old story, because i'm not standing in for myself if they do"_

The girl thought as she changed into regular water tribe clothing behind a rock near the royal palace. She knew they probably weren't expecting someone from their own tribe, but she had to wear normal clothes when she had to go into public. The order were she came from had asked that from her since their socity had to stay hidden, at all cost. No one could ever know the hidden villages in the woods truly excisted, since all sorts of criminals lived in these villages. They changed their ways and became good again somehow, and now they lived in harmony with mother nature in the woods.

_"I do wonder how chief Unalag found out the villages in the woods excisted..."_

The girl thought while entering the royal palace, asking some guards the way towards the trone room. They looked at her with a stunned look first, but when they saw her invatation they let her enter the palace.

"Chief Unalag is already expecting you in the trone room, down the hall, then too the right, just follow the boards"

The man said as he pointed in the right direction with his hand. I nodded and followed the boards towards a big double door with the logo of the water tribes in it, together with some flowers and other stuff. As soon as she stood before the doors, they automaticly opened before the girl, and the girl could see a older man with long dark brown hairs in a long water tribe cloth sitting on a trone together with a woman also with brown hairs, wearing a regular water tribe dress and 2 simmiliar looking young kids between them.

_"I guess they must be his childeren, and then the man must be chief Unalag"_

The girl thought as she bowed before them before she looked at the other man in the room. There was a very old looking man with beard and a very scary looking scar at his right eye, a man with a ponytail also wearing water tribe clothes and a older woman with 2 ponytails before her face.

"good your here, People, this girl is going to help us with our resent...problem..."

He said as he got up and walked over to me. They all looked at the girl now with a strange look in their eyes. They must have heard the legends about the villages in the woods, but... but maybe their not sure a mere kid can help them fix their resent.. problem... whatever that problem might be...

"You can help me with my problem...right kid?"

The man with the two ponytails asked now as he came closer to me with a stern look on his face.

"I will do whatever it takes to help you your... your higness... so tell me... what exacly is your problem?"

I asked a bit unsure now. The man pulled his arm around me and lead me into another room from wich we could look out over the frozen taundra behind the kingdom.

"there it is.. far far in the frozen taundra... there we made a special prison for a firebender with a very... unike power.."

He started his story with a stern look. The girl looked at him with widen eyes now. She knew there were many special benders in the world with uniek powers, ore so she heard from other woodvillagers, but she never knew the stories they heard within their tribe were real.

"Her name is P'li and she is a combustion bender, wich means she can bend fire with her mind!"

The older man with the one ponytail on his head said as he made a strange looking face at the girl. She nodded looking at the taundra with a stern look.

"We tried to break down her and the other 3 criminals in order to find out were they were up to, but until now we failed in every way, even within prisons specially build to lock away their special abillity, their more stubborn then Firelord Ozai..."

The boy now joked looking at the man with the scar with a very happy look on his face. The man didn't looked back and gave a sign, while the older woman looked at the man with a grin.

"Sokka, don't tease Zuko like that, you know he doesn't likes it when you mention his father... do he was crazy indeed"

The woman said grinning at the man who they just called Zuko with a wide grin. Zuko looked at her with a stern look then looked down in defeat.

"Thanks katara, that really made me feel better"

He said with an ironic voice. The girl grinned to herself when she heard that, they seemed to be very nice, and she really liked being with them already.

"So, you need my help to break them ore..."

The girl now asked with a stern look. They all looked at her at once and nodded now.

"we want to know what these criminals were up to and mostly; **WHAT** they wanted to do with the avatar **IF **they had managed to capture her"

The woman named Katara now said with a stern look at the girl, who now gulped and nodded.

"I will try whatever I can, but I can't promise I will be able to break her"

The girl says a bit unsure. The older Katara looked at me with a kind smile.

"That's good... eeeehm"

Katara said as she looked at the girl with a unsure look. Al this time they hadn't thought of asking her name.

"Femke,.. my name is Femke..."

Femke said as the group decended from the big stairs in front of royal palace that brought them to a big jeep that would bring them to the secret prison were P'li was held. Only Zuko didn't jumped into the jeep. He got onto the back of a enormous dragon that flied out before them the whole trip. During this trip everyone was silent, no one was in the mood to talk while their driver sped up their car towards the prison...

**Femke's POV **

_"I hope we arrive soon, because i start to get a icy butt"_

I thought as I looked out before me. There was absolutely nothing to see here, everything around me was white and bleak looking, no trees, no life.

_"well, maybe a lost Lion turtle, but for the rest I don't think match more life is possible in this big freezer"_

I thought grinning as I remembered the taled about avatar aang who met one of these enormous creatures a few hours before his final battle with firelord Ozai, and how he learned a way to defeat the firelord without having to take his life, because everyone knows by now how match avatar Aang had been against that...

"were here..."

The solem voice of the older woman katara said as they all got out of the jeep. I looked around me and saw there now was a big building in front of me, but in my eyes it didn't looked big enought to hold at least 1 prisoner.

"is this it... it looks a bit... small..."

I solemly said as I looked at the people I had been traveling with. The chief looked at me with a stern look before he entered a code in the door and led us into the building, were it was suprisingly warmer then outside of the building. I wanted to take of my suit, but Zuko stopped me and pointed over the railing towards a small prison in the center of a enormous ice-pit.

"that is were we hold P'li... it's so cold down there that no one is able to firebend down there... that's were you need to go... alone... if she sees us she sure will attack you as well, thinking your one of us..."

He said as he brought me to the elavator wich would lead me down to the center of the pit. I nodded and looked at them with a kind smile.

"Good luck Femke... were counting on you..."

Zuko said as he pushed a button and quickly got out of the elavator himself. I nodded and the door closed before me, taking the group out of my sight. I sighted and closed my eyes, mentaly making myself ready to the big task at hand... breaking P'li...

That was it for the first chapter. Sorry there were some "the emperor's new Groove" fragments in it, but I figured breaking down P'li would be just as hard as it had been for pacha to reach into the emperor's hearth.. so I hope you like it...

**THANKS FOR READING AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEUW BEFORE CLOSING THIS WINDOW! **

**REVIEUW! **


	2. the first visit

Chapter 2: The first visit

**Femke's POV**

the elevator pinged as it stopped on the lowest level of the prison I was in at the moment. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the elevator and towards the guards who immediately got into my way.

"what are you doing here?"

One of them growled at me with stern look. I grinned and took my stances as well. I knew I could get these guys down with one blast if I wanted to, but I was here with a mission, so I couldn't make them mad at me... Because then I would never be able to see P'li...

"cool down, I'm here in order of the white lotus to see miss...P'li..."

I grinned because it rhymed. The men looked at each other surprised, because this was the first time that someone other than the Firelord ore the Chief came to visit P'li, and I knew for sure that they were suspecting that I wanted to bust her out of this place... this... Hell... it was so cold here that Firebending should be impossible here... there was snow and ice everywhere! And then there was the problem that she most likely doesn't knows were the elevator was located, plus the fact that there were to many guards around her prison. Even if she managed to open the door herself it would be impossible for her to escape, because there were to many guards who would be able to subdue here in no time.

_"that, plus the fact that she must be exhausted and starved all this years..."_

I thought as I looked to the spot above me, were Firelord Zuko, Master Katara,and the chieftains Sokka and Unalag still were. They looked over the railing and nodded to the guards. The guards saluted and immediately brought me to a flat elevator that led to the platform with the prison.

"Who's coming to visit me? I never got any visitors since the 4 years I'm here!"

a hoarse voice exclaimed from out of the cell. I looked through a small barred window in the door and saw a young woman of about 32 years sitting there. She had long black hair, that felt tousled alongside her long pale face. She also had bags under her eyes, probably because of the lack of sleep she would get thanks to the bitter cold.

"My name is Femke... I'm here to visit you indeed... but I have a certain...reason for this visit..."

I started a bit unsure as I kept looking at her face. She looked so weak and helpless, al tangled down with chains like a wild animal...And then that strange metal plate on her forehead... why was that there any...

_"Her name is P'li and she is a combustion bender, which means she can bend fire with her mind!"_

Chief Sokka had told me before we got here!

_"Duhu! that metal plate on here forehead was meant to keep her from combustion bending the crap out of everyone!"_

I thought as I took a few steps closer to the cell so I could see the rest of her as well. her thin body was all chained down to the wall, and she was wearing rags all over her body, most likely fireproof to keep her from Firebending to warm herself up a little...

"You can go now if the chieftains send you to break me... I'm **NEVER** going to tell you what the plans of our group were!"

She said looking at me with a grin on her face. I shook my head and smiled at her kindly. I knew I lied when I would say I wasn't send by them... but I had to do something to earn her trust, only then she would tell me what her team was up to...

"They only asked me to talk with you...because you must be very lonely in here.."

I said trying to keep a smile on my face. The combustion bender looked at me with a strange look now, before she started to launch, not a sweet launch because she was touched, but she just threw back her head and launched evilly... I frightens me to the core, but I had to stay strong now! _She must have a weak point... focus on finding that... don't let her intimidate you... _

"what's so Funny?!"

I snapped at her now. P'li stopped launching now and looked at me with a evil grin.

"You don't really think I believe you just came for a friendly visit... right? I'm no **IDIOT!** I know your here with **THEM** trying to break me down! but I **WON'T**! I will **NEVER** betray Zaheer..."

The name "Zaheer" came very soft out of her mouth and I knew she had a certain... respect... for the man...

"_maybe they were in love before they got caught... in that case it's very good possible that __**THAT'S **__her weak point"_

I thought smiling. I knew I had to play this smart... that way I would be able to break her down.

"well, I was going to offer you freedom in exchange for information, but I guess your not interested so..."

I said as I slowly made my way back to the flat elevator. I knew this trick worked very well with other prisoners we've been visiting and I just knew for sure that it was going to work this time as well.

"No wait!"

She called after me when I was about to step on the elevator, sounding very desperate. I smirked, walking back as slow as I had walked to this spot smirking to myself.

"That old slowly walk away trick always does it"

I thought as I stood before the little window again and peeked threw it to look P'li in the eye, so I could clearly see the desperation in her eyes as we spoke...

**P'li's POV **

"well, I was going to offer you freedom in exchange for information, but I guess your not interested so..."

the strange looking woman said as she started to make her way towards the moving platform that had gotten her here, ore at least I thought she was taking her leave, since I couldn't feel the warmth of her body so well in this enormous cooler. But my guts instincts told me she was faking her leave in order to make me change my mind. At one hand I was happy she was leaving, but at the other hand I really wanted to know if she would really be able to free me, if so, I could bust out Zaheer and the others myself and then we could try to capture the avatar again when no one was paying attention to her. At some point she must go somewhere without protection...right?

"No, wait!"

I now called after her, trying to make my voice sound desperate so she would immediately come back to me. If she was as naive as I thought she was, she would fall for this act immediately, and I was right, she was very Naive, because not match later she peeked threw the window again and looked at me with a smirk, thinking she had won me over

_"The fool will never suspect what's coming next"_

I thought as I got up a little so I could look at her face better. I wasn't able to get up fully, because I was still chained this damn wall, but I could at least get on my feet a little so I was a bit taller then she was.

"What do I need to tell you to earn my freedom?"

I now asked with the same desperation in my voice as before. I only had to trick her into opening that door and putting of my chains and metal clip and then... It was combustion time...

"You have to tell me everything you know, who were your friends, what were your plans with the young avatar if you had managed to kidnap here... everything..."

She halfly whispered halfly told me with the same grin on her face.

"The fool thinks he won! Perfect! She will never see an attack coming now"

I thought while keeping in a evil grin. I had to keep my face straight now, as long as she didn't suspected anything she would free me and then... she would **GET IT! **

"I don't tell you anything... I don't know that match... Zaheer was the mastermind... I only did what he wanted me to do..."

I said as while I kept looking at the ground. I didn't know in how far she was able to read my thoughts, so I had to think of other things, because she had to believe me in order to get this plan to work.

"what did he tell you, if he didn't told you everything? "

The strange girl now asked me with a bright smile on her face.

_'" spirits please, don't tell me she can read my thoughts"_

I thought desperately. This plan wouldn't work if she could feel that I was lying, and then... then I would never see Zaheer ever again...unless I would tell her the truth that is... but then I would betray Zaheer, and spirits knows what will happen to me then...

"Well, he only told me that disorder is the only order that this world needs...and some other things he once read in an old book from a guy named... Guru... Laghima..."

I said, thinking over this answer carefully. I figured I could effort to tell her **THIS** match. Because that still wouldn't explain what would have happened to the avatar if we had managed to capture the avatar.

"And the avatar? what had been her position in this all?"

The girl now asked smiling. I growled under my breath, cursing the spirits for bringing this girl to me that could obviously read my thought.

"I'm** NOT** going to tell you **THAT!** now release me at once! I kept my promise!"

I demanded her while trying to walk towards the door as far as the chains let me. But the Girl walked away probably grinning to herself because she had been able to trick me into telling her this.

"Sorry I can't... and you didn't told me** EVERYTHING**, you didn't told me what the role of the avatar had been IF you had been able to capture her... so you tell me that **ORE **you will stay in there for some more time..."

She said while walking towards the elevator in a slow pace again. This time I wasn't fooled by it and I cursed under my breath when she stepped on the flat elevator that would bring her back to the surface without looking back

**Femke's POV**

"Sorry I can't... and you didn't told me** EVERYTHING**, you didn't told me what the role of the avatar had been IF you had been able to capture her... so you tell me that **ORE **you will stay in there for some more time..."

I said as I slowly made my way to the elevator again, hoping she would call me back again, but this time she didn't. Instead I heard her curse under her breath, while I stepped on the flat elevator that would bring me back to the other side and then to the surface without looking back at her.

_"this is so weird... I could see a spark of good in her eyes, why didn't she showed it when she had the chance?"_

I Thought as I reported my findings to the chieftains, the Firelord and the water bending master. The chieftains looked very disappointed when I reported I hadn't been able to get out of her what they had been planning to do with the avatar when they had been able to capture the avatar, the waterbending master Katara on the other hand, didn't looked so surprised when she heard this

"I think she might need some time to get to trust Femke... Maybe if she would be able to visit here a couple of more times she would be able to accomplish that...If you want that is..."

Katara said while she looked me right into the eye with a questioning look. I immediately nodded firmly, I wanted nothing more then to help them break the combustion bender down...

_"And get the spark good out, that I saw today"_

I added in my mind as we all left the prison back to the jeep and then back to the royal palace ...

That was the end of the second chapter of my newest story!

A/N

Since Zaheer is the mastermind I think he wouldn't tell his friends everything in case things like this would happen, they would just follow and trust their leader, like we have seen in the movie (they only had to look at each other to make a plan)

P'li's love for Zaheer could indeed be a weak point from here side, but I'm not sure if I'm going to let her character break threw her like the white lotus wanted er ore that they just became friends and that's why she's going to tell them and desert from the red lotus.

Anyway I hope you all liked it

**REVIEUW! **


	3. The second visit

Chapter 3: The second visit

**Femke's POV **

A few days passed by since the first visit in which I had nothing to do then roam the palace while the Chieftains were busy and when they had time I had to tell them all I was allowed to tell about the woodvillages. This wasn't all to match but enough to ensure them that that they wouldn't be bothered by the red lotus again once they agreed to come with me.

_"that is__** IF**__ they will __**EVER **__agree too come with me"_

I thought as I sat on the back on Firelord zuko's dragon on our way to the hidden prison. This time the Chieftains and the water bending master Katara had to stay behind because they had some problems in the tribe that needed their attention, so I was allowed to ride on the back of the older firelords Dragon towards the prison this time while the Firelord himself sat in the front to lead the dragon. Even do I wasn't the one that was leading the enormous beast, but even now this was amazing! I was sitting on the back of a dragon! I really had to hold myself in not to shout "whoehoe!" every time the dragon made a swing to the left ore right, since it felt truly amazing to sit here and look down on the frozen tundra from out of the skies. Firelord Zuko also must have noticed that I was very excited to sit on the back of a real life dragon since he looked up once in a while beaming at me brightly.

"You know, you can sit in the front on our way back if you want"

The older man said once we stepped of his dragon and started to bind it to a tree that was twice as small as the beast. If it would want it could rip the while tree out of the ground at once. which would be very funny to see.

_"I wonder how he managed to tame a dragon this size anyway"_

I thought while following the older man into the building again, still not answering to his remark. I was to deep in thoughts about the dragon to answer his question, this was why I bumped into the Firelord all of a sudden.

"This is were our ways part for now, you have to go down on your own again, and remember, you can't tell her anything about us for now, first she needs to trust you..."

The Firelord said with a stern look at the elevator. I nodded and pushed the button myself this time, so the hatched closed, after that I felt in the bag I carried with me this time, in which I carried some things I wanted to give to P'li, maybe that would soften her bit...

_"I really hope it works this time...she's really stubborn"_

I thought while stepping on the flat elevator that would bring me to the cell P'li was in.

"why are you visiting me again!"

her voice cackled from out of the cell, while I hopped off the elevator and walked towards the door of her cell.

"Yes... I wanted to talk to you again, seeing if you changed your mind about telling me everything..."

I said smiling while opening the bag and getting out a blanket.

"and I figured you would be cold in there... so I got you a blanket..."

I said smiling while one of the guards opened the door for me so I could go in and sit down next to her. Then carefully wrapped it around her.

"Thanks... but you can't buy me..."

She snapped while she got wrapped the blanket a bit tighter around her, since she must be awfully cold.

"I know that... but I wanted to show you I mean you no harm... I only want to help..."

I said while taking her hands, which were very cold as well, even do she has a cloth wrapped around them, most likely to prevent her from Firebending.

"Yes, well I don't want your help!"

She snapped at me walking to another corner as far as the chains let her. This is were she sat down and wrapped her arms around her knees. I looked at her with a sad look, feeling she might needed more help then she thought herself... So I got up and walked towards her, sitting down next to her.

"Tell me..."

I said shortly while looking at her with a stern look.

**P'li's POV **

"why are you visiting me again!"

I snapped when I heard the lift coming towards the platform I was on. I just **knew **it was her again... it had to be... and indeed, after a few seconds she looked threw the window with a smile on her face.

"Yes... I wanted to talk to you again, seeing if you changed your mind about telling me everything..."

She said with a soft voice... I looked away, hoping she would see "No" I didn't changed my mind about betraying my boyfriend... I think she must have figured that because I heard the sound of a bag opening and soon she was holding a blanket in her hands

"and I figured you would be cold in there... so I got you a blanket..."

She said with a kind smile while one of the guards opened the door widely, since they knew I couldn't escape since I was all chained up. Therefore the girl just walked in and wrapped the blanket around me with a smile and warm hands...

"Thanks... but you can't buy me..."

I snapped at her while wrapping the blanket around me a little tighter since I was awfully cold. I hadn't had a warm blanket since the day I got arrested so it was a welcome gift... if it hadn't been a tool to buy me over I would have been very grateful for her help.

"I know that... but I wanted to show you I mean you no harm... I only want to help..."

She said with a soft voice while taking my hands in hers and looked at me with a soft smile, that would have fooled anyone else, but not** ME! **I knew she was working with **THEM** to get information out of us... and I would rather die from the cold then to betray my one and only true love...

"Yes, well I don't want your help!"

I snapped at her while getting up and walking towards the other end of the cell, as far as the chains allowed me to go. There I sat down and waited for her to leave. As grateful as I was she got me a blanket...as match I hoped she would leave me alone soon so I could be all alone again... hoping for Zaheer to come and free me...  
>But instead of leaving she sighted and came towards me...<p>

"Tell me"

She said shortly while sitting down next to me.

"Tell you what?"

I asked her rather surprised. I knew she what she meant with it... But I couldn't believe my ears...

"tell me your story... I wanne know why you don't want to trust me..."

She carefully said with tears in her eyes, almost like she really meant what she said... but I don't fall for it... I don't let her get any closer to me, only so she can hurt me afterwards...

"My past is personal... I don't wanne talk about it..."

I snapped to her while trying to ignore the way she looked at me. I was very grateful for the blanket she got me, but my past was to personal to share with anyone... especially now I was in prison... far away from the people that shared this memories with me...

"I know this is personal... and I also know things like this can be very painful... But I want to know how you ended up here..."

She now said while placing a hand on mine again, forcing me to look at her face. She had tears in her eyes...

_"She must be faking... no... the tears look to... real...She really is sad... but why?..."_

I thought now, while I tried to look away from her. But I couldn't look away from her face...It looked so... so... sad... like she really meant what she had been telling me...

_"maybe... just maybe... I can trust... I can trust her..."_

I thought while taking a deep breath and looked at her with a stern look.

_"Okay then, here it goes, all ore nothing..."_

I thought before I starting my story...

wha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ! Cliffhanger!

The next time you will see P'li's story!

A/N

That P'li tells her the story of her life doesn't means she trusts her already! I think she will tell the story of the others as well before she trusts her fully! But I'm not sure that's going to happen, to find that out you should keep reading

**THANKS FOR READING **

**REVIEUW! **


End file.
